A Little Light
by writindownsouth
Summary: A group of outsiders come from a far-away land to a small village, and the only way for White to save her family's farm is the a sport, a Taurosfight, where she is the prize.


**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Extremely important to everyone who read the old: I am scrapping the old story plot line. It is not very well-thought out and I don't really like it. If you want it back, I'll rewrite it, but I am going to finish this new story first.**

**With this new plot, there are three parts and some words are in Spanish (I have included a list of meanings at the bottom in bold). **

**Please read, review, and enjoy the new version of A Little Light.**

**Best wishes and God bless,**

**writindownsouth**

Musty tumbleweeds rolled across the grand desert, which was turning a dark shade of gold with the rising sun. A brunette, with her long hair up in a ponytail, dashed out of a small pueblo home towards a fenced in field where Tauros were lazily eating small clusters of ,grass. She reached into her worn apron that was atop a flower embroidered black skirt that reached down to her heels and pulled out a poke ball. The brunette smiled as the sun began to come out from behind a tall rock.

After longingly looking at the sun for a few moments, she quickly looked around the area, scouring the area for a sign of anyone. When no one showed up, she elegantly jumped over the small, wooden fencing into the Tauros corral.

With the poke ball still in hand, she quietly called out a small, smiling pig Pokémon. She began to make her rounds around the weathered pen, making sure no Tauros were stirring up any trouble for the others. To her content, the Tauros had learned their lessons from the previous day, and were quietly grazing on the occasional grass clumps.

Just as she was getting out of the pen, a shrill voice called out from a mud pueblo, "Blanca, Where are you?"

White cringed, but didn't dare disobey her mother, calling her Tepig back into its Poke ball and ran towards the pale home.

To her surprise, as she got near the doorway of her home, two people were standing in front of her doorway, while her lighter brunette mother was blocking them. _No wonder she was calling so shrilly today_,White thought.

As White got closer, she could hear remnants of an argument over letting go of Pokémon_. Who are these people? Why are they here? What do they want with Pokémon?_

White, being as clumsy as she was, ran into the two figures, knocking them down. "You imbecile! You destroyed my uniform," one of the oddly dressed people snapped.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to." White heaved out, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

White's mother quickly grabbed White and shoved the girl behind her. "Allow me to explain to my heir what is going on," White's mother snapped to the two outsiders.

The two oddly dressed figures nodded and impatiently studied their surroundings. "Blanca," her mother smoothly said, "these people are here from a group that recently took over our elder's home. They want us to release all of our Tauros and quit catching or holding 'hostage' any of our other Pokémon. After they are done with us, they will move onto the village."

White's azure eyes widened and her mouth gaped open from what had been going on. White's right hand immediately went to her apron, but her mother quickly stopped her and motioned towards the oddly dressed outsiders with her eyes. "Hold your Rabidashes before you do anything rash. There is a way for us to save our farm and the village."

White nodded, obviously wanting to know more. "Are you done," one of the people White had long forgotten about interrupted.

They were met by a loud no, which attracted many pairs of eyes from around the small town. The odd person quickly shut their mouth, while their face turned a slight shade of pink. Things soon began to bustle around once more in the sunlit streets, but there were many snuck accusing and annoyed glances towards the outsiders from many tanned villagers.

"Blanca," White's eyes moved from some children pointing at the outsiders back to her mother, "if we are to save this farm, there must be a male owner." White's mother quickly flashed her tongue at the blue-clothed outsiders, when one began to whisper. "The solutions are, either you be wed to the leader's son, or we must offer your hand as the," "No!" White exclaimed, she knew exactly what her mother was going for, and that this situation would allow such a thing.

"What are you saying no to?" the female outsider confusedly asked.

White's mother sighed and explained, "There is a custom here, that if you are in need of a male in the familia, you have a Taurosfight."

The outsiders still looked confused until White explained, "Men and boys will all compete for the girl's hand in marriage, by trying to stay alive/ conscious in a fight with a Tauros. The object of the sport is whoever can tame or subdue the Tauros."

White's mother then stepped back into the conversation and asked, "Will your 'king' accept this, thou royal servants?"

The outsiders glared at her mother's sense of humor, but one quickly used strange device on their wrist, which made a voice come out from the other end. A few moments later the outsider nodded towards the other. This made the female outsider mumble an agreement and that the fight would occur in three days.

After the outsiders left, White's mother called her into the pueblo and motioned for her to sit down. White plopped onto a stool and began to admire the stitched flowers on the white tablecloth, but it was short-lived as her mother came back with two teacups of tea.

White grabbed her cup of tea and began to sip as her mother blatantly stared at her for a few moments. Tears began to fall out of the older woman's baby blue eyes and into her tea. White quickly put her faded, flowery teacup down and was about to ask her mother what was wrong, when her mother pounced on her and the older woman cried onto her daughter.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't have saved you from marriage, chica," her mother whispered, "I promised your father that the man you'd marry would be the best of the best." White's mother wiped her eyes and gave White a small smile.

White was in shock when her usually composed mother broke down, but even more so when she brought up her father. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder and she was looking into her mother's baby blue eyes. "Blanca, I will not stand idly by if you are wed to anyone that is less than the best. ¿Comprendes?" White nodded her head and was told by her mother to carry on as usual, but how could she?

That night, she sitting on a stool on her balcony and brushing out her long, chocolate locks in her long, white nightgown. Her mind was not on the state of her hair as she stared towards the glowing stars dotting the midnight sky. A minute later, she went back into her bedroom, locked the door to her balcony and crawled into her bed, blowing out her candle afterwards. As she closed her eyes, she thought of the stars and tried to keep herself off the idea of what was to come in three days' time.

**Meanings:**

**Blanca – White**

**Chica - girl**

**¿Comprendes? - Understand?**

***Note: If I used any Spanish word, incorrectly or didn't put it in the meanings, please let me know. Thanks!***


End file.
